


Touch Me

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Doggy Style, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are just about to have sex when Dean comes to the realization that Cas has wings. When Cas takes them out, Dean comes to the conclusion that he wants Cas to keep them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, listen up you nerds, (I say that in a fond and loving way okay please don't hurt me) I've got a couple prompts to fill on my hands right now so I need to take care of those, but I also want to start writing another original story with original characters. This may or may not take up some of my time if I choose to follow through with it so I might take a momentary break from writing fanfics. Don't panic though (I'm sure that all of you are panicking) because as I've said before I have a fair amount of fics at the ready that are ready for posting so if I'm not actively writing I'll likely be posting those. With that being said, I wrote this fic because I realized that I had actually never written wing kink before and I thought, 'Hey, why not delve into another area of sin?' So, go ahead and read away!!

Dean and Cas have been together for a while by now, and they’ve been fucking for just as long. When it comes to sex, things are pretty normal, Cas isn’t too kinky, and Dean’s not gonna go trying to search for their different kinks when the sex between them is already fantastic. He does come up with the idea to try a new position, however. It’s nothing too extreme, just Cas on all fours with Dean behind him. They’re just about to try it, Dean’s about to slide into Cas when his hands find Cas’ shoulder blades, pressing into them a little. Cas’ response is to moan softly, rolling his shoulders back. Dean grins a little, figuring that it must feel like a good back massage. So, he presses in a little harder. Cas moans once more so Dean makes his hands into fists and rubs his knuckles into Cas’ shoulder blades. Cas fucking _whimpers_ , slowly bowing forwards just the slightest.

Dean pauses, holding back on the whole fucking Cas thing. Instead, he starts to run his hands in circular motions, occasionally digging his knuckles into Cas’ back. Cas moans, low and throaty, arching into it. “Oh, God, Dean,” he groans, continuously rolling his shoulders into it.

“Never gotten a back massage before, huh?” Dean asks, and Castiel shakes his head.

“It’s just, my, my wings,” Castiel pants, and then it hits Dean. Cas’ wings. Cas has wings. He remembers that night in the barn, seeing just shadows of them. But now, he’s wondering if they can actually manifest themselves physically. ‘Cause if Cas is acting like this _now_ , what would he act like if he had his actual wings out?

“Can you take them out?” Dean asks, smoothing his hands over Cas’ upper back and watching goosebumps arise on his skin.

“Do you want me to?” Castiel asks as though the answer isn’t obvious.

“Yes,” Dean simply replies, taking his hands away from Cas’ back and letting them rest on Cas’ hips. Dean listens as Cas takes a deep breath, rolling his shoulder blades back until there they are, charcoal black wings unfurling from seemingly nowhere, spanning out across the whole room. Dean just takes a moment to gape at them, looking at how they shimmer in the dim light of the bedroom. “Holy shit, Cas,” Dean murmurs as he reaches out to touch one. Castiel smirks a little, ruffling the feathers and stretching them out as much as they can go. He feels Dean’s hand slide smoothly over the upper part of the right one, and he closes his eyes, a shiver running through his body. No one’s ever touched them before, but he can already tell that Dean touching them is a very good thing.

Dean runs his hand through the feathers that feel like silk or even water, and he listens to Cas moan softly underneath him. Dean runs his hand along the ridge of the right one, and Castiel lets out a shaky breath. “No one’s ever touched them before, huh?” Dean inquires as he pulls back to just look at them again. Castiel shakes his head.

“Just you,” he murmurs. Dean’s about to go back to touching them, when an idea hits him.

“You still want me to fuck you?” Dean questions, and Castiel nods eagerly.

“Yes,” he replies. He figures that now Dean is gonna ask him to put the wings away so that they can continue on as per usual, so Cas reluctantly begins to fold them back up, but he stops when Dean’s hand lands firmly on his lower back.

“Keep them out, Cas,” Dean says softly, and Castiel looks back over his shoulder at Dean.

“You, you really want me to?” Castiel inquires, to which Dean nods. Cas sighs and drops his head, stretching the wings back out the their full span. It’s only a moment later when he feels Dean’s cock press against his rim before slowly sinking in. Dean watches in amusement as Cas’ feathers flutter as he does so, finally coming to rest when Dean’s hips are flush against Cas’ ass. Dean grins to himself as he pulls out, thrusting back in, earning a soft moan from Castiel. Dean lets his hands slide from Cas’ upper back to his sides and down to his hips, holding them as he starts a rhythm, fucking into Cas at a fairly normal pace, not too hard, not too slow, just what they’re regular pace is for when they fuck. It doesn’t stay that way for long, however.

Dean slides his hands back up, running his hands up into Cas’ wings in the opposite direction that the feathers lay in. Doing so gains a rough shout from Castiel, who reflexively shoves his hips back into Dean’s. Having someone touch his wings is a lot more sensual and arousing than Cas had dreamed, especially when it’s Dean touching them.

Dean grins at the noise, smoothing the feathers back down tenderly. He smooths his hands over as much of the wings that he can touch, and he watches them strain outwards. It should be weird really, but to Dean it’s kinda the opposite. It’s actually a little arousing to be honest. He’s not really sure why, but he’s not gonna bother to try and find out why.

Meanwhile, Castiel is so fucking glad that Dean found out about his wings because he’s already enjoying this a lot more than he usually does. And he usually enjoys sex with Dean a lot. More than a lot. Really. And the whole fact that he’s not facing Dean, that Dean is touching him but Cas has no idea where and when, it sends adrenaline shooting through him, his heart beating fast, pounding in his chest. And when Dean gives a rough drag of his fingers to the underside of Cas’ wings, Cas practically loses it.

“Dean, fuck!” Cas yells, wings fluttering as his hips grind backwards into Dean’s. Dean grins widely at the response, bringing his hands back up to the outside of Cas’ wings and gives a slow, rough drag of his fingers from the ridge of them to the bottom. “Oh, God, Dean,” Castiel moans loudly. “Harder, Dean, please,” Castiel pants, practically shoving his hips back onto Dean’s cock. And Dean is definitely not going to deny Cas that, so his thrusts grow a bit harsher, snaps of his hips quicker. He leads his hands to the underside of Cas’ wings again, pushing the feathers up in the opposite direction that they go in, causing Cas to shiver violently, yelling once more. “Ah, Dean, Dean, oh, fuck, _Dean_ ,” Castiel gasps as Dean smooths the feathers back down. “Harder, fuck, harder,” Castiel pants. Dean groans, thrusting into Cas even harder.

Dean is just as glad as Cas that he had found his wings because, Christ, he’s never seen Cas so disheveled during sex. And his wings are fucking beautiful. “God, Cas, you don’t know how fucking good you look like this,” Dean groans as he pulls his hands away from Cas’ wings for a moment to just look at him. And it’s then that he angles his thrusts in just the way that Cas wants, that he _needs_ , and before he can even say anything, Dean can tell because his wings strain once more, feathers shivering

“Yes!” Cas shouts, throwing his head back. “Dean, fuck, don’t, don’t stop,” he moans, his wings fluttering a bit. Dean watches for a moment as they continue to flutter a bit. “Touch me, please, touch me,” Cas begs, and Dean swears he’s gonna fucking lose it. He leans forwards, digging his hands into the flesh of Castiel’s wings, enough for Castiel to moan quite loudly. “Yes, yes, yes,” he pants, his hips still grinding against Dean’s. “Dean, harder, faster, anything, please,” Castiel groans. Dean moans loudly, letting his hips thrust into Castiel even harder, as hard as they can go and as fast as they can go. He listens to all the moans, the groans that are falling from Cas’ lips and he can feel himself getting closer to the edge of his orgasm.

Dean keeps running his hands through Cas’ feathers, loving the way his wings twitch and flutter, feathers ruffling and straining. And he can tell that Cas is getting close when his feathers start quivering. “Dean, ah, fuck, I’m close,” Castiel breathes out, and Dean can tell that he’s just as close as Cas. And Cas really is close. So, Dean gives him a little push to get him where he wants to be.

Dean runs his hands from the ridge of Cas’ wings to the edges before fisting his hands in the silken feathers, tugging hard, not hard enough to hurt Cas, but hard enough so that Cas is crying out Dean’s name, clenching around Dean and coming harder than he has in a while, his wings straining, feathers quivering as they do the same.

The sight is enough to push Dean over the edge too as his hips slow, his head lolling back as he moans Cas’ name, coming just as hard as Cas had.

Castiel falls forwards, collapsing on the bed as his wings do the same. Dean, not wanting to fall right on top of Cas’ wings, falls forwards a bit, bracing his arms by Cas’ sides. It takes a bit for him to catch his breath, but when he does, he breathes out, “Fuck, Cas.”

Castiel just groans in response, his face pressed into the mattress. Dean huffs a breath of laughter. “This should have happened sooner,” Dean breathes out. There’s a pause before he leans forwards, running his hand through the feathers of Cas’ right wing just to watch them flutter as Cas lets out a fucked out little whimper. Soon enough, Cas is rolling his shoulders back again, wings retreating until they’ve seemingly disappeared into thin air. Dean drops to Cas’ side with a sigh. Castiel lifts his head up to look at Dean, and Dean grins at him. “That was fucking _awesome_ ,” Dean states, causing Castiel to grin too.

“Agreed,” Castiel sighs back. Dean points a finger at him.

“Next time, the wings are coming out again,” he says, causing Castiel to nod.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought, feedback and comments are great, they always make my day!! If you guys have prompt ideas or if you want to talk or even just send me headcanons, my tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) so you guys are welcome to do that :D Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope that all of you are doing great <3 Xoxo


End file.
